


A Harvest Gathering

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl is scared to make a move, F/M, First Time Sex, Prison (Walking Dead), caryl smut, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A harvest celebration is the catalyst for some jealousy and more... *Edited with Grammarly:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Harvest Gathering

_**^A Harvest Gathering** _

Rick felt hot and was in high spirits that night, he was laughing like he hadn't in a long time and she was glowing. She had a spark that he found irresistible and the wine was flowing. Everyone was in a great mood and celebrating a good harvest was definitely worth all the extra effort everyone had put forth. The whole group had worked hard all summer in the blazing sun, and they had food to last them for ages now. The extra run to grab some booze and things for the gathering had all been worth it for this evening.

They had music going from an old stereo that took batteries, and when she walked across the room, he noticed lightness to her step that he couldn't ignore. She was witty and intelligent, she was Carol. He had been so relaxed in the past few weeks he actually had 5 minutes to think of such things, and she had his full attention tonight. He'd never thought of her this way until just recently but there was no denying it, she was attractive, and they had spent a lot of time together recently. He had come to find that when the stress levels subsided, she was really funny. She could always make him laugh, she had a dry and sassy sense of humor that he loved.

She walked toward him completely unaware of his thoughts and poured him some more wine smiling in her usual kind way with her bright blue eyes shining. She was wearing a strapless sundress tonight with a bold floral print, and he could tell he wasn't the only man in the room to notice her flawless shoulders and the curves of her waist and her hips rolling side to side as she walked across the room. Tyrese was not discreet as he watched her, neither was Rick, but he didn't care. Was she the same woman? Was this his comrade and trusted friend or some she-devil. She seemed so unaware of her own beauty and the attention she had drawn tonight, and it made her even more appealing to him. She didn't know what she was doing to him.

She was telling stories and laughing hard until she cried at everyone else sharing their own tales. The wine went down easy, and she was feeling free, if not a little ridiculous in the dress Michonne had given her for the gathering. Nobody had commented except Daryl, and it wasn't so much with words. She had walked out of her cell earlier with her hair and body still damp looking for Maggie to borrow a comb and bumped into Daryl in the corridor as he was drinking water and he had just missed spitting it all over her. He looked at her like she was entirely nude. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

She had to play with him a little; it was too tempting.

"That thing you have on your...shoulders are... what is it? a towel?"

He looked like her dad about to tell her to put more clothes on, or she wouldn't be allowed out. She absolutely loved this, and it made her determined to play with him even more if she got the chance.

"It's just a dress, Daryl," she smiled.

"I am a woman you know."

"That ain't a dress it don't even cover up your knees," he said, looking down at her bare legs.

She looked him straight in the eye walking up to him within a few inches, "Does it bother you, Daryl? Would you like me to take it off?"

She never knew if she was taking it too far with him, but she was in a good mood tonight and figured she'd try to make him laugh. Unfortunately, this may have been one of those too far comments, and he didn't laugh.

He glared down at her suddenly feeling warm and flustered and completely aroused, but he couldn't manage to flirt back with her.

"Nah...it's OK," he huffed, walking around her.

He could be so confusing, one minute he looked vaguely interested and the next he was storming off. She decided to not worry too much about it and enjoy the party, she never thought she'd ever attend a party again, and nothing was going to dampen her spirits tonight if she could help it. She also planned to look like a woman tonight and make the best of this dress. She'd agreed to let Maggie have her way and dress her up like a doll; it made Maggie happy, so she didn't complain.

By the time the women were done with her, she had subtle but stunning makeup, painted nails and pretty smelling perfume. She stepped into her sandals, and the rest of the women were looking gorgeous as well. Michonne had her dreads pulled up and a huge smile on her face to be dressed up for a change. She only questioned for a half a second if this was stupid. She walked down the stairs to the main hall of the prison and took a drink from Rick who was holding out a glass of wine to her and looking stunned by her appearance.

"Too much?" she whispered to him.

"Uh uh," he shook his head, and his response told her it was OK.

There was music playing, and she scanned the room noticing he wasn't there yet.

Hershel made a speech and said a prayer and then the festivities continued.

The rest of the girls huddled in a group giggling and talking like the world was still OK and it felt great to feel like a normal woman for a change. Glenn was staring from across the room undressing Maggie with his eyes, and Maggie knew it, reveling in his attention.

The evening was going great, and she wondered after an hour if he'd show his face when she turned and spotted him descending the stairs looking like he'd changed clothes and shaved his face. His eyes met hers, and he still looked like a deer in the headlights, but she smiled at him anyway just happy to see him trying to be social. She was going to enjoy this night whether or not he joined in, life was too precious and celebration too rare. The music was great even though she didn't recognize most of it.

She decided to mingle and got into a conversation with Rick who kept putting his hand on her bare shoulders making her feel flattered. Rick was an attractive man but she wanted Daryl and always had. She had been thinking of him in the most explicit ways for ages and was sick of feeling wrong for doing it, he was gorgeous, and she couldn't help thinking of his hands on her and why shouldn't she? Being in love with someone like Daryl wasn't easy, and she had tried to stop, it was painful to feel these things for him when she had no idea if he felt anything back. She knew he cared and they were good friends, but it was a mystery beyond that to her.

Daryl stood alone only saying a few words to a few people drinking a beer and staring at her like he was either angry as hell or bored, he was almost impossible for her to read.

She asked Rick if he wanted a refill of his wine and he nodded his eyes looking hot as hell for her, Rick, on the other hand, was very easy to read. She smiled widely and turned walking swiftly & confidently past Daryl to the other side of the huge concrete room and her hips swaying in his direction. She approached the table where the wine was kept realizing the full bottles were underneath.

Carol crouched feeling a little silly bending over in a dress this short and grabbed a bottle quickly and turned back to see if anyone was looking but it was just Daryl staring daggers at her. What was his problem tonight?

She carried the bottle over to Rick and reached her hand behind him to grab the corkscrew and opened the bottle swiftly pouring him a full glass and laughing at some comment he'd made. Rick hadn't been this much fun in months, and it made her feel good to see at least he was enjoying himself, everyone seemed to be except Daryl.

Daryl looked irresistible, and she wanted nothing more than to take him and show him everything she'd been thinking since she'd met him, but he looked agitated.

_What the hell was she doing? Rick was eye fucking her all over the room, and she didn't even notice!_

A woman lookin' like that should take more notice of people around her. She was just lucky everyone here was trustworthy. Daryl had never seen anything like the dress she had on tonight. How was he supposed to miss her long legs and her ass bending over to pick up the wine? He was only human. She was still talking to Rick and laughing like he was a comedian or something. It started to dawn on him that she likely wouldn't wait forever but then again she didn't even know he was interested.

A slow song started, and Maggie and Glenn started dancing, his hands low on her back and her head on his chest.

_They were gonna be having fun tonight, must be nice._

Rick held out his hand to Carol, "Come on, just as friends, it's been ages."

"Sure," she smiled.

Daryl stood watching him wrap his arms around her waist and rest on her hips as she let her head fall onto his shoulder, she gently swayed to the beat of the song. He saw red, but he knew damn well he had no right to, she wasn't his. _Why the fuck wasn't she his?_ He was always torn between feeling inadequate and too damn shy. He caught her eye over Rick's shoulder, and his face was burning with the thought of her body pressed against another man even if it was Rick who was his brother for all intents and purposes. He stood stock still, but he was frantic with jealousy inside. _Why was she doing this to him?_

He lowered his eyes knowing damn well why she was a free agent and he had been an idiot, laughing it off every time she had been nice to him assuming she didn't mean it or thinking there would always be a next time. He could never be sure that she wasn't just teasing him. He remembered feeling tempted to flirt back, but if she had just been teasing him, he'd feel like an idiot. The truth was that he turned into a coward when it came to Carol.

She felt a strange sadness for him staring at the concrete and as the song ended she immediately thanked Rick for the dance and hugged him. Rick smelled great tonight, and the cologne got her feeling amorous in general but not for him. She walked straight towards Daryl smiling "You look really nice Daryl" she said softly regretting her dance with Rick.

"Pfft!" he answered with the faintest of smiles. It was a "go to" response when he had no idea how to take what she was saying.

"You don't really look like you...but you look...beautiful tonight," he said without looking at her.

She placed her hands gently on her waist looking across the room at everyone having fun.

"I thought you didn't like it."

"No, I like it. It's just a surprise. You look really pretty, Carol."

Her heart shivered at his sweet and embarrassed compliments.

As if perfectly timed another slow song started and she decided to take the lead when it was clear that again he wasn't going to "Come" she said.

"I don't do that," he muttered.

"There's nothing to it...please, Daryl," she looked at him pleadingly, and he submitted.

"What do I even do?"

"Just put your hands on my waist and hold me, that's it and move just a little bit," she smiled trying to make him feel calmer.

She pulled him over to Maggie and Glenn and placed her arms around his neck and then reached down placing his hands on her when it appeared obvious he wouldn't touch her by himself. _This is getting painful_ she thought. Maybe she had pushed too hard; maybe he would never see her as anything more than a friend.

He held onto her waist feeling silly, he'd wasn't this kind of guy, but she felt good against him. He was conflicted between not wanting to see her with anyone else but not having it in him, to be honest with her.

"Are you OK? ...you don't have to do this," He was stiff and awkward, she was sick and tired of putting herself out there, it was useless. A few more moments passed and she began to feel she was keeping him against his will. She looked up into his eyes suddenly feeling a little like tearing up. It was at that moment she realized he couldn't give her any more, he just couldn't do it. She had to accept that it would just never happen.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. This isn't your thing," she tried to smile not wanting him to feel bad. She had tried, but this wasn't meant to be. The last thing Carol wanted to do was push him into being with her. It was simply that he didn't feel this way for her and she would never hold that against him. She couldn't stop caring about him if she tried. The best thing to do now was make it easy on him, and she'd have to restrain herself from looking heartbroken to do so.

"You know... I feel really tired all of a sudden so ...thanks anyway...see ya tomorrow, Daryl."

She pulled her hands away from him knowing she was letting him go in many more ways than just physically. She dropped her arms and pasted a huge phony smile on her face and turned to walk away.

"Carol...?" he said so quietly she just barely heard it, and she paused, but he added nothing to her name, after a few painful seconds she gave up waiting.

She turned and grinned, "Goodnight, Daryl."

He kicked himself immediately for not stopping her, but he couldn't get the words out. All he had to do was not let her go, and he'd fucked it up. He stood in the same spot, and she left the main hall where everyone else was having a great time, a time they deserved after all they'd been through.

She felt stupid. Overwhelmed by emotion and wine, she leaned against the cold wall of the corridor in the dark looking up at the ceiling wondering what the hell to do with herself next. Carol had always hoped that in time he would be hers, but she'd been wrong, and it burned. Out of nowhere, she spied Rick approaching her, and she smiled a huge genuine smile "hey."

Rick really was about the best the world had to offer as far as men go. She wished she felt for Rick what she did for Daryl but the heart wants what it wants, and unfortunately her heart wanted what it couldn't have.

"I saw all that," he said to her with sadness in his face. She didn't understand.

"Saw what?" she asked.

"Can I be honest with you, Carol? I mean really honest? The kind of honest where you might get mad?"

She was intrigued and nodded up at him standing before her.

He took a long deep breath, "...You look amazing."

"I won't get mad about that, Rick."

"I'm not done. You look like the kind of amazing that makes me want to be...alone with you."

She couldn't help but look stunned that he would actually say those words.

"Just wait! I'm still not done I have a lot to say. You're funny and smart and stunning. You are brave and giving and one of the most wonderful people I've ever met. You've had me thinking of trying to make a move all night, any man would be lucky to have you, but you don't want me, and I can see that. I know who you are wanting tonight, and he's a damn fool, Carol."

"You could see all that huh?" she felt embarrassed that anyone had noticed her failed attempt to get Daryl's attention.

"I did, and I don't even know what to say about what I saw."

"It's OK, Rick, I just got the wrong end of the stick is all. I just wish I'd figured it out sooner. The only thing I got out of this dress was an answer to a long held question, but it's better that I know," she looked up into his face, and he could see tears about to fall.

He grabbed her holding her tight to him and stroking her hair. She sobbed gently into his chest, "I'm really sorry, Rick, you go back and have a good time I just really want to change and go to bed now."

"I'm not gonna have any fun now but are you sure you want to be alone? I can come with you, and we can talk, I promise I'll control myself," he smiled.

"Nah, I feel like having a good cry and getting some sleep, but I really appreciate all this, Rick. You are an amazing man; you should know that?"

"Remember I'm not as dense as Daryl if you ever change your mind," he laughed and gave her another squeeze before watching her walking away into the dark. She looked vulnerable and heartbroken, and he was sad for her and angry at Daryl all at once.

This was a fucking crime he, though, that this amazing woman who looked so beautiful was walking to an empty prison cell to cry alone.

_This is bullshit!_

He got back to the main room, and everyone was still laughing and talking, having drinks and being happy. It made him feel good to see them all this way and completely crushed to think a woman like Carol was crying right now and feeling less than good enough.

"Where did you go?" Daryl asked Rick out of nowhere.

"Just talking to Carol...you know you're an idiot, right?"

"Huh?"

"Daryl, it's none of my business really, but if you let her walk away like this you're a fool and don't you dare pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," he was angry, and he never would normally talk to Daryl like this but he had seen the pain in her face, and he couldn't help it.

"What did she say?" he asked looking like a child who'd been busted doing something stupid.

"It's not my business to tell you what she said, but I'll tell you this for free, Daryl, I think every single man in this room tonight can see the value in a person like Carol including me. She's smart, kind, funny, and absolutely beautiful and of all the men here she wanted to spend time with you and couldn't even dance with her?"

"It's just not me, Rick!"

"Yeah, but you know what man? It's her! She'd give her right arm for you, and she deserves a man willing to put her first, and you couldn't even dance with her? You really don't want her, Daryl? You holding out for better or something? Cause it doesn't get better than her," he frowned at him disappointed in his best friend.

Daryl looked at the ground feeling sick and dizzy, it was clear and plain as day all of a sudden, "I really am an idiot...aren't I? I do want her, Rick I just don't know what the fuck to do."

"Well, you either make it right real quick, or you're going to lose her to someone else someday, and you do not want to do that cause if you do I'm gonna try my best to make her feel like she deserves I can promise you that," he warned.

"You ain't getting that chance, Rick! That's if she'll even talk to me now."

With that, he ran up the stairs to her cell just in time to see her with her back to the door/curtain reaching behind her back and pulling the zipper down on her dress. She whipped her head around, "Daryl!...what are you doing here?"

"I gotta talk to ya," he blurted out

"Now?" she asked, holding her dress up in the front facing him with the back completely open.

"I screwed up Carol, and I want to make it right."

She looked into his eyes wondering what had come over him, "Did Rick tell you I was upset? I'm OK, Daryl, you don't have to do this... I just read the whole thing wrong, that's my own fault."

"We did talk, but he just talked some sense into me. I don't know what the hell has been wrong with me. I never knew what to say when you'd be all nice to me I've never been in no relationship before and I couldn't tell if you were just teasing me...I didn't want to say the wrong thing if you didn't really mean it."

"I just want you to happy, and you don't owe me anything, but I was never just teasing you, Daryl," she insisted.

"I want to be with you, you make me happy, but I...never knew how to say it. Watching Rick eyeballing you all night made me realize you aren't mine and you're free to be with anyone you want. It's like I was expecting you to stay single even though I hadn't made a move. I think about you before I think of anything else in the morning and the last thing at night. You walked in wearing that dress and looking like that tonight, and I was thinking she ain't gonna want me in a million years but now I have to try...I have to."

"You thought that?"

"Look at you! ...and look at me."

"You look great, Daryl, you got all dressed up...you look great to me."

"I always feel stupid when I try to look cleaned up. I feel stupid a lot, and so I stand there and do nothing and risk losing someone like you to people like Rick who'd have the balls to speak up."

"I don't want Rick," she said realizing Rick must have said what he thought and she felt flattered and like Rick was the best friend she'd ever had.

"He was right. You deserve to have a man who will put you first and give you what you need."

"I just wanted you, that's all I ever wanted," she admitted still holding her dress up and feeling a little choked up at all the honesty.

 _That's enough_ he decided as he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't hug him back without losing her dress, and she looked up into his face, "I...I'm unzipped."

"Do you want me?" he had enough messing around, and Rick was right, he would lose her if he didn't make his feelings clear. Why should she have to chase him, he felt after everything he had to put all doubts out of her mind, and this was the best way he could think to do it.

"Yes."

He gently grabbed her wrists and wrapped them around his neck allowing her dress to fall to the floor, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and kissed her lips. She felt excitement at the feeling of his hands on her body. He pulled slightly back and looked at her body in the fancy underwear and silk stockings. His eyes went wide, "Damn Carol you look so fucking good...sorry."

"That's more than fine, Daryl," she smiled pulling him closer.

"There's another reason I never tried anything, but it's embarrassing."

"You've never done this before?" she asked.

"How did you know that?"

"I have no idea I just suspected but it doesn't matter there's no pressure, Daryl, and no hurry," she assured him.

He kissed her and reached down around her waist pulling her close and backward till her back was pressed against the wall. He nuzzled his mouth into her throat and pulled her leg up and around his hip and kissed her neck.

"Jesus!" she panted shocked that he had these kind of moves.

"I been thinking about this a lot for a long time," he growled into her skin.

She shuddered, feeling his obvious hard on through his pants and pressing into the crotch of her panties.

"If I do something wrong just tell me."

"Perfect so far, Daryl, but please don't even think about it like right or wrong...just do what you do," she panted reaching for the button of his jeans and swiftly undid them and pulling them down only to discover they were all he had on.

He stepped out of his jeans still pinning her to the wall pausing only to pull his shirt off and attempting to figure out her bra which she helped him with.

He grabbed both her breasts in his hands and gently rolled his thumbs over her nipples making her moan "You're a liar, Daryl Dixon, you're no virgin."

"I am. I told ya I just think about it a lot," he chuckled taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking gently while grabbing her ass and lifting her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pressed her against that wall to help keep her up. The kiss became fevered, and she wrapped her arms around his neck sucking the skin around his ears and grinding her body against his.

"I want to get you undressed," he breathed into her neck.

"Put me down just a sec."

She landed softly onto her feet slid her fingers under that waist of her panties and lowering them down below her knees and standing up and stepping out of them.

"Lay down!" he demanded before adding, "please."

She obliged, and he climbed onto the bed and immediately went for her breasts again.

"I wanna try something but it probably ain't gonna be that good."

"Stop it. Whatever it is I'm sure it will be fine," she smiled.

"Can I help?"

"Nah, just lay still and spread your legs for me," he said in a low, serious voice.

"Jesus Christ, Daryl, I love you talking like that."

"You like that?" he said genuinely interested and happy to be getting the hang of this.

"Oh yes, Sir," she responded.

"Well you can keep calling me Sir cause that's good shit too," he smiled.

She suddenly felt nervous as she was about to show everything she had to a man who'd maybe never seen it in real life. She took a deep breath as he waited and slowly opened her legs for him and he groaned loud "Fuck sakes that's nice."

She grinned up at him, and he lowered his head and licked at her softly and slowly, she wasn't gonna make it. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he moaned once more, but with his mouth against her pussy she could feel it as a warm, wet and sensual vibration, and she arched her back. He ran his muscular arms under her thighs and grabbed her waist holding her still as he licked her and sucked her clit between his wet lips. "You taste so good, Carol...so good" He was a fast learner and quickly figured out she liked the moans and his tongue inside her. He decided to try using his finger but wasn't sure what she'd think.

"Carol?...can I?"

"Just do it...I'll tell you if I don't like it," she uttered.

"I love your legs open like this it's heaven between your legs, Carol."

With that, he slid his finger inside her, and she gasped in pleasure. She was warm and wet and smooth, and it was killing him to hold back."Mmmmm" she moaned. His words were so frank and explicit it made her crazy just to hear it.

"God damn it, Carol, I wanna fuck you so bad right now."

"What's stopping you? she whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yes," she said with 100% certainty written all over her face.

He climbed between her legs kissing her mouth and pushing slowly into her. She had honestly never felt anything so good in her entire life. He had a fantastic body, and for a beginner, he was clearly a natural. The feeling of his cock inside her was too much, and she couldn't hold on much longer.

His face looked a little confused, and it made her smile in amusement.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Jesus that's good...that's even better than I thought it'd be."

Her back arched wanting him deep inside her body and all over her. She whined into his neck.

"Daryl...you feel so good inside me I...love it."

"Jesus, Carol," he groaned as he thrust harder and faster on instinct. He felt so fucking good he wished he'd spoken up sooner. She really was amazing and for so many reasons beyond her body and even how he felt right now.

"You're gonna make me cum, Daryl..." she sighed.

He reached for her breasts and continued fucking her as he rolled her nipples gently between his fingers and watched her face go loose as she repeated his name into the dark cell and her orgasm came crashing into her like waves. The feeling of her was driving him right over the edge, and he couldn't believe this was all real.

"Fuck!...fuck!" he uttered as he came hard thrusting smoothly into her and kissing her face.

It took about 5 minutes before either of them spoke, and Carol decided to break the silence.

"Nobody in the history of the world ever been that good the first time. You're amazing, Daryl."

"Maybe nobody ever thought about it for that many years first also I've had to listen to Glenn and other guys bragging for years, so you hear things."

"It's a compliment, Daryl, just take it," she smiled cuddling up to him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'm glad Rick talked sense into me, or this might never have happened. I love ya I just might have gone the rest of my life without telling you that."

"I love you too, Daryl," She would never have guessed the evening would have been such an emotional roller-coaster ending in this, but she was suddenly too tired and content to even contemplate it. Life had surprised her, and she finally had the missing piece of happiness she was hoping for.

_**~The End~** _


End file.
